Wait
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Rima sedang galau. Apakah ia harus menunggu Nagihiko untuk kembali atau tidak? RnR Oneshot! RIMAHIKO Forever!


.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Peach-Pit-sensei**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

.

.

' **Wait"**

.

.

_

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Daun-daunan hijau yang tumbuh di musim semi kini telah merubah warnanya menjadi cokelat dan kemudian meranggas dengan sendirinya, menghiasi jalanan dengan warna merah kecokelatan.

" _Tou_ _-chan_ , Cakuya main dicana ya!!" ucapan dari seorang anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun yang masih cadel itu memecahkan keheningan di sore hari pada musim gugur itu. Salah satu tangannya menggandeng tangan _tou_ _-channya_ dan satunya lagi menunjuk ke arah _box_ pasir dan ayunan yang di penuhi oleh anak-anak seusianya.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari _tou_ _-channya_ , anak perempuan itu segera berlari dan ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya yang bermain di taman itu, meninggalkan _tou_ _-channya_ mencari tempat duduk yang ada pada taman itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia kemudian mendapati seorang gadis SMA duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapan kosong. Senyum pada wajah _tou_ _-chan_ itu mengembang.

.

.

 **Mashiro** **Rima** duduk pada salah satu kursi taman. Iris _gold_ miliknya menatap sendu pada layar _handphone_ miliknya yang menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama dengan foto seorang pemuda berambut unggu panjang.

Satu helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Rima. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari pacarnya yang berada di benua lain, Eropa. Terakhir kali ia bertemu pun itu ketika SMP.

"Sepertinya kamu punya masalah..."

Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Rima menatap pria yang masih muda itu dengan sedikit kebingungan. Pria dengan rambut ungu pendek itu haya tersenyum, membuat Rima sedikit curiga padanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada-"

"Aku..." Pria itu memotong tiba tiba dan menunjuk ke arah anak kecil berambut ungu yang tengah membuat istana pasir dengan teman-teman barunya, "sedang menemani anakku bermain disini. Jangan salah paham."

Wajah Rima memerah. Dulu hanya satu orang yag mampu memotong kata-katanya dan kali ini orang itu bertambah lagi. Rima kini terdiam, menatap ke arah anak perempuan yang di tunjuk oleh pria itu dalam kesunyian sebelum akhirnya pria itu berbicara lagi.

"Namanya Sakura. Manis bukan?"

Rima masih diam.

"Dia lebih mirip dengan _kaa-sannya_ daripada denganku. Memang warna rambut dan matanya menurun dariku..."

Rima menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa cukup terganggu pada pria yang sepertinya senang menceritakan anak perempuannya.

" _Daughter complex_..." ucap Rima dingin. Pria itu kini kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan dingin dari Rima.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya _fa_ _mily complex_ karena aku juga sangat menyayangi istriku juga."

"Oh"

Rima kali ini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman. Iris _gold_ _nya_ menatap ke langit yang mulai berubah menjadi _oranye_.

"... Aku punya pacar..." ucap Rima pelan. "Aku sudah lelah menunggunya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Kami bahkan tidak pernah menelepon atau setidaknya saling mengirim kabar..." sambungnya lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi..."

Pria itu melipat lengannya. Senyumannya kini berubah menjadi raut wajah serius.

"Lalu?"

Rima menoleh. Menatap iris _honey_ milik pria itu seakan bertanya maksud pria itu apa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu putus dengan pacarmu itu?"

Rima terdiam.

"Fokus pada pelajaran... mungkin..."

"Tidak mencari pacar baru? Kurasa kalau kamu menembak salah satu dari temanmu mereka dengan senang hati akan menjadi pacarmu..."

Rima terhenyak. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan _playgirl_. Lagipula..." ucap Rima terputus sejenak. Kemudian ia menyambungnya lagi.

"... dia satu-satunya orang yang... mengerti,"

"Pertanyaan terakhir..." Ucap pria itu membentuk angka satu pada jarinya.

"Apa kamu masih menyayangi pemuda itu?"

Rima mengangguk. Sebuah anggukan namun berkesan sungguh-sungguh, membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang,"

Rima terhenyak, seperti teringat sesuatu yang pernah ia lupakan.

"Menunggu sebentar lagi tidak akan merugikanmu. bukan?"

Rima tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan bulir-bulir kristal bening yang kapanpun bisa tumpah di pipinya.

Rima kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"...'makasih..." ucap Rima pelan pada pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum pada gadis itu dan memberinya anggukan kecil. Rima segera membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Rima-chan."

.

.

.

 **-Beberapa Hari Setelah Itu-**

Rima berjalan sendirian menuju arah rumahnya. Pelajaran yang ia terima disekolah seperti biasa, banyak tugas dan PR menantinya dirumah. Ia kemudian mengambil jalan melalui taman yang beberapa hari yang lalu mempertemukannya dengan om-om yang membantunya mengatasi masalahnya.

Namun, ketika ia berharap melihat ayunan dan _box_ pasir, yang ia dapati adalah pagar tinggi dengan sebuah papan bertulisan ' _Coming Soon, Kiddie Park'_

Seketika langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia baru beberapa hari yang lalu duduk disana dan memecahkan masalahnya. _Kenapa taman itu bertuliskan coming soon?_

Belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya itu, seseorang menutup kedua mata Rima dari belakangnya, membuatnya panik sejadi jadinya.

"Tebak aku siapa, _Rima-chan_ ,"

Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar. Rima pernah mendengarnya. Mirip dengan yang ia dengar dari om-om itu. Namun ia masih belum yakin.

"Mana kutahu?! Om-om mesum!!"

"Om-om?! Jahatnya..."

Tangan yang menutup kedua matanya itu melonggar, kemudian turun memeluk tubuh Rima dari belakang. Rima kaget atas apa yang orang itu lakukan padanya. Namun ia kemudian menjadi lebih tenang mendapati helaian rambut ungu panjang tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

"Nagi...hiko..."

"... _I miss you, Rima-chan_..."

Pelukan sosok yang Rima yakini adalah Nagihiko itu kemudian melonggar, membuat Rima bisa membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung sosok itu.

Fujisaki Nagihiko berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut panjangnya, komplit dengan senyum andalannya yang ramah.

"Kenapa... kamu disini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Rima yang masih tidak percaya pada orang yang muncul di depannya itu. Nagihiko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Aku dilarang kembali ke tanah kelahiranku sendiri?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kamu-- Ah, sudahlah!"

Rima menunduk. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, seperti menahan sesuatu. Nagihiko tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang biasanya _himedere_ itu dan kemudian menangkupkan salah satu tangannya pada pipi Rima, mengekspos butiran-butiran kristal bening yang membentuk sungai kecil pada pipinya.

" _Rima-chan_ , _tadaima_..."

.

.

.

"Kuharap kamu cepat mati, _purple-head_..."

Rima menyebutkan sumpah serapahnya berulang-ulang hingga tangisannya mereda. Nagihiko sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar rutukan yang ditujukan padanya itu seakan-akan sebuah pujian.

"Kapan kamu balik ke Eropa lagi?"

Rima kini menatapnya dengan iris _goldnya_. Nagi balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"... Aku tidak akan kembali ke Eropa lagi untuk selamanya..." Nagihiko berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas. "Aku pensiun sebagai penari." ucapnya diiringi senyuman lega.

"Kenapa? Karena perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan yang semakin mencolok.."

Nagihiko kemudian mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di kantung celananya. Senyuman diwajahnya yang tampak lega dan bebas, seakan ia _bercharanari_ dengan Rhythm.

"Nagi, apa yang mau kamu lakukan dengan gunting itu-"

Tangan Nagihiko naik, membentuk rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ , dan kemudian menggunting bagian rambutnya yang menjadi tempat biasanya karet mengikatnya, membuat helaian ungu rambutnya terjatuh berserakan ditanah, terbawa angin.

Rima segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Nagihiko. Nafasnya memburu karena kaget dan panik bercampur aduk.

"Nagihiko, kamu sudah gila?!"

" _Rima-chan,_ akhirnya aku bebas!" kali ini Nagihiko tertawa dengan sangat lebar. Rambut nya yang kini tampak berantakan itu membuatnya lebih ceria dan mirip seperti _cowok_ kebanyakan.

"Ta-tapi rambutmu-"

Nagihiko menatap Rima dengan tatapan paling hangat yang pernah Rima lihat. Nagihiko seperti melepas beban berat yang menimpa punggungnya. Ikatan tradisi yang mengikatnya kini sudah ia gunting dan membiarkannya bebas. Rima menggigit bibir bawahnya, untuk tidak tertular senyuman bodoh yang hinggap di wajah Nagihiko.

Rima melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Nagihiko, menarik bajunya untuk menunduk sedikit, dan kemudian berjinjit untuk menghadiahi pacarnya itu sebuah ciuman.

"Untunglah aku menunggumu..."

.

.

.

.

- **OMAKE** ( **Om-Om family complex)-**

"Wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?"

Seorang wanita muda dengan barang bawaan cukup banyak muncul. Tubuh wanita itu bisa terbilang cukup mungil dengan rambut keemasan yang terurai di punggungnya.

Pria itu menunjukkan senyuman khasnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

'Aku baru saja menceramahi Rima kecil yang sedang galau."

Wanita itu memberinya seulas senyum tipis. "Kamu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu'kan?" yang diiringi anggukan dari pria itu.

" _KAA-CHAN!!_ "

Anak perempuan kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kaki _kaa-channya_. _Kaa-channya_ itu kemudian memberikan barang bawaannya itu pada suaminya dan menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

"Yuk pulang, Sakura! Mau makan malam apa?"

" _Kale_ nya _tou-chan_!!"

Pria itu tersenyum, berjalan beriringan dengan keluarga kecilnya. dan berbisik di telinga istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Rima."

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Yaps! Time for author _speech!_**

 **Pertama tama, saya mau minta maaf dengan teramat sangat karena sudah secara misterius lenyap bak hilang ditelan bumi. memang saya lenyap karena satu dua hal.**

 **Satu-satunya senior saya yang paling saya hormati secara misterius lenyap juga. Lalu, internet dirumah saya sudah tidak mau membuka fanfiction lagi. ini saja saya mengerjakannya di hape dan pasti banyak banget typonya.**

 **mengenai senior saya... mungkin kalian semua sudah tau siapa. Baru baru ini saya membuka _profile_ fanfiction nya dan dia bilang janji akan kembali. Hopla! terciptalah fanfic ini!**

 **Vices-kun. Kalau kamu baca ini, _you know what I will do now_ _and if you come back, I'll give you big hug._**

 **Dari Cewek yang bentar lagi _legal_**

 **-PriscallDaiya- a.k.a RoSeraphim**


End file.
